Mt. Qi
The Battle of Mount Qi (祁山斗智) refers to the series of conflicts surrounding the mountain, a strategic point during Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaigns against Wei. When Zhuge Liang first tried to take the mountain, he ordered Ma Su to lead the expedition that resulted in the defeat at Jieting. Two years later, Zhuge Liang then lead the Shu army personally to claim the mountain. Although the accounts and details of the battle vary, the conflict ultimately resulted in Zhang He's death. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends has two legendary modes take place here. One focuses on a situation where Zhang He is baited by Wei Yan here. As Wei Yan retreats, Zhang He will be attacked by archers while Wei Yan waits in safety. Zhang Bao and Guan Xing defends Wei Yan's position and need to be defeated reach Wei Yan. Once he rids of all predicaments, Zhang He can appear before the one who taunted him. The other scenario focuses on Sima Yi, similarly lured within a trap by Wei Yan. However, Sima Yi faces more intimidating odds as he additionally faces bombardiers and land mines. While cursing for falling for Zhuge Liang's trick, Sima Yi needs to fight his way back to safety and escape disaster. If the strategist defends and waits for the rain, Zhuge Liang realizes the plan has failed. Wei Yan will attack and the gates blocking Sima Yi will be opened. The battle returns as a Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, this time allowing players to fight as the Shu side with Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, and Jiang Wei. Within the first moments of the march, Zhuge Liang orders the advance forces to bait the enemy and then retreat. Once the entire army has retreated, the player's character remains on the field. Sima Yi and Zhang He are suspicious of Shu's retreat and send two messengers to inspect the escape point. The player has to dodge both of them, which can easily be done by skillfully hiding in the southwest and center path with careful timing. If the scouts report nothing amiss, Zhuge Liang will then order the entire Shu army to reappear. They surround and ambush Zhang He and the Wei army with little effort. Although Xu Zhu can arrive as support, Sima Yi curses the loss against his rival. Should the player stray from the plan or get spotted, the Prime Minister will have to issue a real retreat due to lack of supplies. The player then has to face the entire Wei army by themselves. Warriors Orochi Mount Qi is one of the dream stages featured in Warriors Orochi 2. It has three heroes who uniquely follow the warriors' path -Kenshin, Guan Yu, Xu Huang- rescue Yoshitsune and his stranded allies from Kiyomori's army. With He Jin as their leader, the trio save the young warrior. Yoshitsune bids them to help his comrades while he leaves to seek aid. Kenshin rallies Ieyasu, Ina is saved by Guan Yu, and Xu Huang raises Ranmaru's morale. As the warriors route their foes, allies praise them as "Gods of War" while the Orochi forces fear their approach. Their bravery intrigues both Lu Bu and Keiji to break formation and challenge the three warriors. In spite of these setbacks, Kiyomori orders his men to intensify their charge. Yoshitsune returns to bring Shingen, Xiahou Dun, and Lu Meng as ally reinforcements. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms The skirmish occurs in chapter 101 in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. The Shu commander, Zhuge Liang set up archers on either side of a narrow valley. He sent Wei Yan to the Wei base. The Wei commander, Sima Yi, thought that Wei Yan would bring in outside information and let him in. His true intentions were soon discovered as according to the plan. Furious, Sima Yi sent Zhang He after him.Wei Yan retreated, feigning defeat in clashes every now and then to spurr him on. When they reached the valley, Zhang He realised it was a trap, but it was too late. Soldiers barred the way out, whose ranks Wei Yan escaped to. Torrents of arrows rained down, killing Zhang He and his men. Horrified, Sima Yi looked at the scene helplessly. Zhuge Liang then said " I meant to hunt a horse, but got a river deer instead." Mt. Qi